Raven
tumblr_mxfd7mezsE1sc84mso1_500.gif tumblr_mj5hb5uRmS1rk6q6io1_500.gif tumblr_m90stiOlbm1qbqpz8o1_500.gif vhjkljhghjk45425.gif 'First Name' Raven 'Last Name' Akamori 'IMVU Name' RavenMaskedRage 'Nicknames' None at the moment 'Age: ' 19 'Gender:' Male 'Height:' 6'3 'Weight: ' 210 LBS 'Blood type: ' O- 'Behavior/Personality' *Raven has two sides to him...one is very calm an friendly while he really is very cruel, and sadistic. * Raven often acts on his sense of right or wrong even though he himself is usually in the wrong. * Raven is often kinda blunt, honest, and doesn't sugar coat things when he isn't acting normal. * Raven is laid back from time to time but likes to get stuff done when the time calls for it. * Raven likes to act normal around people he doesn't know...Often being rather clumsy or even be crappy at sports just to avoid the headache it would cause if they knew just how strong he is really. * Raven often means well towards the people he becomes close to no matter how emotionless he may seem. Appearance Ravens picture1.jpg Raven stands at 6'3 but very slender in stature weight below the average for his size an age but still very strong, He has rather long black hair an a almost ghostly pale complexion but the one thing that makes him stand out most are his almost inhuman looking eyes that almost always seem to have no emotion even if he's smiling. Also Raven has many tattoo's sprawled out over most of his body along with scars covering his arms, back, chest, and even his neck. Raven usually wears all black an basically the same outfit consisting of a black tank top an a black sleeveless hoody over it, black jeans, along with black boots to match, and black leather gloves, goggles with a skull design of each of the lenses, and a respirator to he usually wears. Alignment There are two sides to Raven that he keeps well hidden...One is purely another self he uses around people he doesn't know often being very kind, timid, and just average but also rather clumsy while his true self is much more sadistic, ruthless, and will take what ever means he needs to get shit done. Though of course he often does mean well towards he considers friends or even just people who haven't done any wrong... High school grade Raven is senior in high school at nineteen but cause he spent so often in the hospital due to breaking his own bones, taring muscles, or even ripping ligament almost weekly he was held back cause of his monstrous strength cause of his ability to tap into 100 percent of his muscle usage 'What district do you live in?' Raven close to all of his life in distract one but he was taken in by the Yakuza he moved to district two. 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Civilian/ Yazuka. 'Fighting Style' Street fighting 'Weapon of Choice' ~Hand to hand. ~Trench knives. ~Throwing knives. ~Glock 32 or G32 with a running length of 7.36 with a barrel of 4.01 inches, Unloaded it ways 610 grams and when loaded it weighs 855 grams so its very light weight. Raven has a modified clip so instead of the usually 17 that is actually bumped up from 13 raven can hold 20 rounds but surprisingly it keeps the same weight unless he puts on a silencer. ~Sawn-off shotgun that he uses with the glock from time to time. ~Two compact Heckler& Koch M320 GLM (HK AG36) Single-Shot 40mm Grenade launchers the he had holstered at his sides that he used to fire mostly smoke grenades, flash bangs, and custom grenades. __________________________Weapons in safe house ___________________________ =HAND GUNS= ~Glock 32 or G 32 with a running length of 7.36 with a barrel of 4.01 inches, Unloaded it ways 610 grams and when loaded it weighs 855 grams so its very light weight. Raven has a modified clip so instead of the usually 17 that is actually bumped up from 13 raven can hold 20 rounds but surprisingly it keeps the same weight unless he puts on a silencer. ~The colt M1911A1 has a overall length of 210mm((8.27 Inches)) but a barrel length of 127.00mm ((5.00 Inches)) so he normally uses it when he's going loud or just feels like it. It has a weight of 2.51 Lbs unloaded an it shoots caliber .45 rounds, Also it can normally can hold up to seven rounds but Raven managed to get a custom clip that ups it ten. ~The beretta Model 92F compact is really just that, it holds up to 13 rounds and really is just a smaller version of the baretta before it. ~The Desert Eagle Mark XIX is one of his favorites for going loud an just going nuts, It has a various specs based on if you want .357 magnum to .50 AE an he went with the .50 AE. The Desert Eagle Mark XIX has a barrel length of 14.75 inches (27.3 cm) an a weight of 1998.6 grams (71.4 oz) so its rather heavy but he can use two with ease taking the recoil and weight without a problem. The magazine size changes but this model only can only hold up to seven rounds. =Shotguns= ~The amsel strike is a semi-automatic repeating shotgun that fires a various types of 12 gauge ammunition from a 12 round rotating cylinder, The amsel has a folding stock, a pistol grip with a attached trigger group, a 12-inch barrel and a integrated foregrip. It has a weight of 9.26 Lbs empty but Raven is capable of firing both if he chooses to cause modified it so it's no longer pump action just for the purpose of duel wielding them. ~The Heckler & Koch HK CAWS is a 12-gauge shot gun that is made to be somewhat compact by configuring it so the action set is behind the trigger group and pistol grip so it could be full barrel while promoting a more compact over all length for the gun. The gun has an over all length of barrel length of 17.99inches and an overall size of 30.00inches, this gun has a weight of 8.16Lbs and can hold up to ten rounds. ~The MPS AA-12 combat shot gun has a pistol grip a shoulder stock but also an easy sighting system, it has detachable magazines that go from 10 to 32 rounds and can shoot up to 300 rounds per-minute without almost any muzzle climb from recoil. It is designed to fire three different types of rounds 3" or 2.77" 12 gauge shells buck shot, standard slugs or frag-12 rounds but Raven has modified it to use custom types, The MPS AA-12 has a overall length of 39.12 inches an a barrel length of 17.99 Inches but also it has a weight of 11.46 lbs. =Sniper rifles= ~The VSK-94 is a silenced sniper riffle is really just a sniper with the body of a 9A-91 assault carbine that was formed into a silenced sniper for the Russian special forces, The VSK has a overall length of 36.69inches an a weight of 6.17lbs empty. The gun uses 9x39mm SP-5 rounds an can hold up to 20 rounds per-magazine and it has a muzzle velocity of 885ft/sec (270m/sec), A firing rate of 700 rounds per minutes, and a range 1,312 ft (400m; 437 yards), Also raven has a scope mounted to it that reaches the set range specs of the gun and can be adjusted accordingly. ~The cheytac intervention is a sniper intended to counter light or soft armored targets and other threats of interest at extreme ranges utilizing a large-caliber cartridge developed for that exactly purpose, It is capable of hitting targets at the range of 2,000 meters but under testing conditions it has reached up to 2,200 meters including group shots. The gun could use the widely accepted .50 BMG cartridge it is better to use the 408. made for the gun that really is just a bridge between the 338 Lapua and the .50 BMG rounds that outmatch the .50 BMG cause the .408 retains the energy beyond the 700 yard mark allowing it to reach 11,200 lbs versus the .50 BMG's 7,700 lbs, The Cheytac has a overall length of 52.99 inches an a barrel length of 29.98 inches but on top of that it has a weight of 30.86 Lbs. The gun can hold up to seven rounds and has a range of 6,560 ft (1,999 m; 2,187 yards.). ~The AW50 is a heavy duty battlefield riffle that is made to work as a sniper but also is capable of piercing armored vehicles by using heavy caliber rounds, the AW50 fires 12.7x99 mm NATO rounds an can hold up to found rounds per-magazine also it has a fire rate of 5 rounds per-minute and a range of 4,921 ft (1,500 m; 1,640 yards.). Raven has a scope able to meet its specs and also night sights. =Sub-Machine guns= ~The M240 is ST Kinetics CPW is a compact sub-machines gun that has a fire rate of to 1,000 rounds per-minute an has a 30 round clip, The overall weight is 3.3lbs an the overall length is 19.17iches but also it has a collapsible shoulder stock so it can reach a size close to 13.8 inches. It can chamber various rounds from standard 9x19mm parabellum to 5.7x28mm or 4.6x30mm and also it has a range of 328ft (100m; 109yards.). ~The NF P90 has a swiveling 50-round magazine made of polycarbonate an is mounted over the receiver at a 90-degree angle so it automatically chambers increasing the fire speed, The P90 has a pistol grip, build in optical sigh, and trigger guard build into the P90's standard form. Raven also uses a sound suppresser coupled with a subsonic ammunition quieter, The P90 has a overall length of 19.69inches and a weight of 5.60 lbs but also it has a muzzle velocity of 715 ft/sec (218m/sec), a rate of fire of 900 rounds per-second, and a range of 656ft(200m;219yards.). =Bladed weapons= ~Switch blades. ~Butterfly knives. ~Bowie knives. ~Various sizes of throwing knives. ~Machetes. ~Katanas. ((Thinking about having a custom one he normally has with him that he can use his ability to create electricity to heat up to extreme degree's but it won't melt cause of the special metals its made from.)) ~Scythes. ~Axes. ~Sickles. ~Kama. Allies/Enemies Ravens "Normal" Side has more enemies then he does allies cause they think hes a pussy but he usually finds way to prove other wise making it seem like sheer luck though he does have allies as well....Now on the other hand those who get to see his true self either hate me or end up being a ally though his enemies don't last long. 'Background' Raven has had it rough almost all of his life but when he was a child it was worse, At a young age he'd already been exposed to all of the harsh things out in the world...Being born with the very rare ability to access 100 percent of his bodies nature strength without limits he often hurt himself from just taking a step or tapping his fingers. But with each time his body was broken down it build it's self back up, Over time Raven came accustom to having his strength an often would pick fights only to end up in the hospital right after but one day he pissed off a local gang in front of a hangout for one of the Yakuza clan. Raven by himself wiped out half of the gang but also mangled his entire body in the process to the point it would never get better but also he lost the use of his eyes and one of his arms was cut off clean at the elbow, Though it looked like it would be the end for him just as he passed out from blood loss the clan that witnessed what happened took him in an had his broken bones replaced with a reinforced bone structure made purely of metal, replaced his eyes with robotic ones of close to the highest grade possible, and also replaced his entire arm from shoulder to his finger tips replaced by robotic ones that had also been coating in a thick skin like material to hide the fact that there robotic but in return the asked him to join there clan. PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Durability 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC